Moby
Moby '''is a monkey from the Super Monkey Balls. He is extremely gay and is a member of the Anti-Maniwa Program. He is a Paranoia Agent fanboy and he possesses many powers. Early Life Moby was born on March 15th, 2011 in the Super Monkey Balls Dimension. Shortly after he was born, Maniwa Mitsuhiro cursed him, sending him to the White People Dimension where he was forced to watch Jacob Sartorius perform daily. Thanks to Maniwa, he had to live with 2 naruto fans everyday and was called a libtard by the White Boomers. Ever since then, he has been after Maniwa to kill him. Joining the Anti-Maniwa Program In October of 2017, while on a journey in the Deviantart Dimension, Moby met Kozuka, who was a fellow extreme Paranoia Agent '''fanboy. The two became instant friends, and act stupidly gay for each other. They eventually created their own dimensions and realms together. Moby officially became friends with Nico on February 23rd, her birthday, by offering her a gift of peace and he joined the Anti-Maniwa Program, making it officially the strongest it could be. He became friends with Rin after he joined and also got to know some other members a little bit. Past Adventures by moby * moby get borned ready to start his little life a littel unexpected though was when they decieded it would be a good idea to put they gayets man in the racist house do you see this shit i cant have any mental peace and this is why i go kinda crazy all the time this BLOWS ohwel at least i have namco and sega museums to confort me you will regret giving me all this evil power from my RAGE though * do you know scratch.com when moby fails adventure 2011 to 2013 days when thing like "SONIC DANCES FOR NO REASON 2" "DO NOT PRESS THIS BUTTON" an snooky and "HE RETURNS.............." was maked * 2014 * and then in 2015 i see paranoia agent and nothing else matter Anymore. * 2016 moby face a battle never know. also a little bad moby. yah you see i was kina emo. i had seen tears and bad gamer and fire emblem fans NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 2017................................................................ another little bit of bad even when the dstruggle but no morethat when Mob met love of his lfie kozuky when u first see it you might think they a little crued talk about toilet an poo poo maybe a little bullier but u dont understant all in good fun he rely sweet funny lovly boy who just love gaming, songs by and about depressed midle age men (but sometime also their love stroys), little frogys and fishys and miffys and all the little flufy animals and be a little rebelies sometime OH AND he know paranoia agent to (Finaly...) and despite evrythng appreciate all my monkey babys and games that probably worthed about four cents and and i cry we online marry march seventeen2019 certificate^0^ ~ so happy hi ifyu see this i hopeyou like it.. * 2018 moby in kinda a lot of wars becuz nico kidnap me and i had to give her an anime plushy but is ok moby is even power than ever and you cant run * 2019 im just chilling all around me so nice eveything pretty good so i think the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Personality and Interests * Moby loves games like Super Monkey Ball and Ape Escape. * He loves Paranoia Agent and Mob Psycho 100. * Moby hates people who watch hentai. * Moby's favorite foods are gyoza, peanut, banana, and he hates hotdogs. * Moby is very sweet and he gives everyone gifts. * Moby has telekinesis powers to beat you up with. * Moby married Kozuka like 10 different times just because theyre gay. * Moby likes beating Nico in the head with a stick. my sweeitest love schnuffel bunny welcome to my little home do you look at my face. don't believe climate change yet? do? doesn't matter because you know what i have no mercy i could just make shit happen right now if i wanted to dude. try to test my patience "i have to see to believe" you know one day if i snap ill just fucking unleash it. its getting closer and closer. ill fucking cause your backyard to go through three phases of global warming personally; consecutively. would you like the guinness world record for the first human pot roast? would you enjoy that? increasingly, your appearance will continue to capture the essence of a demented potato crisp. crib you call home? smoked fucking barbeque. every day i slave away at screens as the looming threat of our annihilation hovers over me. we've transformed life into a beast that soon we won't have the ability to comprehend. humor is a tool of control. i am the chunkymunkeyman3Category:Characters Category:Anti-Maniwa Program Category:Males Category:Gamers Category:Humans